


the fundamental concepts

by mamasita13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent is the major character death, But she lives so not really, I think I missed some tags but tell me and I'll add them., Is that a spoiler? Probably. Sorry, Mentioned Julia Baccari/Jennifer Blake, Mentioned Paige, Mentions of Void Stiles, Nemeton, No Smut, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Ritual sacrifices implied, Sort Of, Stiles Has Powers, Stiles is a serial killer, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, mentioned peter hale, mentions of other deaths, ritual sacrifice but I don't really write about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasita13/pseuds/mamasita13
Summary: This is what I wrote when I thought about Allison Argent's death. Noshiko's 'Tail' should not have had ANY reason for killing Allison. What if Noshiko wanted to get Allison out of the way by killing her. Then Kira would be Scott's only love interest and Noshiko would be able to control the True Alpha.Or the one where Stiles answers the Nemeton's request for more blood.





	the fundamental concepts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/gifts).



> This story came about because I wanted to write about it and then I realized I'm not as good a writer as I thought. :) I dedicate this story to DiscontentedWinter because they liked the idea and that alone gave me the courage to begin writing it. I hope you like it.

After Stiles killed Gerard Stiles thought the Pack would know somehow. The fail wolves don’t even notice.

 

Stiles Stilinski got it. He understood completely He really did. Stiles was lucky to have had a best friend like Scott McCall. Scott was a kind person who wanted to do the right thing. Even make a friend with a spastic weird kid. Scott wasn't as stupid as he led everyone to believe. 

 

Scott was great. He was better than a brother because Scott chose Stiles. They chose each other. It was really great while it lasted.   
  
Then one day Stiles had killed someone in self-defense. Just like that, the friendship was over and Scott didn’t bother to tell Stiles. Theo Reaken told Stiles. Stiles couldn't help the flinch when Reaken got in Stiles’ face. When the boy had told Stiles with relish on the boys pretty face that Stiles was a monster. That Stiles friendship with the “True Alpha” had ended. It hurt. 

 

What hurt more was that Scott agreed. Now that the friendship was over Stiles could go back to being the piece of shit his mom always said he was.

 

Stiles felt lost for the third time in his life. Scott was the one person he thought would stick with Stiles. They had chosen each other but like Stiles thought earlier he was lucky to have had Scott even for a little bit.   
  
It shouldn’t have come as a surprise but it still hit Stiles like a freight train to his guts. Stiles was hurt by Theo’s proclamation and Scott’s confirmation of Stiles’ worst fear. 

 

Scott didn't believe Stiles about Donovan. Scott wouldn't ever forgive Stiles for that act of self-defense. Scott would never forgive Peter Hale for turning Scott into a werewolf. These two actions were dictated by instinct. Something that Scott refused to understand. There was only black and white for Scott. No gray moral area would sway Scott to see Stiles’ side of things.

 

Despite being a werewolf and giving into his own instinct to want to tear Stiles in two, Scott would never forgive Stiles.

 

Maybe Stiles could tell Scott about all those times Scott had tried to kill Stiles but no. Stiles didn’t think Scott would believe him anyway. 

 

It didn’t matter anymore. Scott was ignoring Stiles and only calling when Scott needed help researching the latest monster of the week. And like a chump Stiles had done the research and given Scott the information needed to save the day.

 

Stiles tore his gaze away from the high school where he’d been lost in thought. Stiles sighed and got in his jeep. He drove home and took a shower. He cried into the water streaming down his face. That was the only grief he allowed himself. The next day Stiles would forget that he had a best friend and life would go on as if Scott McCall never existed. 

 

⧞⧞⧞⧞⧞

 

Killing Gérard had been satisfying on a level Stiles couldn't describe. It’s not like Stiles could tell anyone anyway. No one would understand. He even kept it from Peter Hale. 

 

Peter Hale, the serial killer extraordinaire himself and Stiles couldn’t bring himself to tell him. To try to explain to Peter Hale who would probably be the only one who would understand Stiles what he’d felt to kill Gerard. But Peter would probably not forgive Stiles for taking that kill from him. If Stiles had confided in the elder Hale then Peter Hale probably would have helped. 

 

He didn’t want that help. Stiles didn’t know why but needed to kill Gérard on his own.

 

He'd killed Gerard at the Nemeton. The stump had accepted the sacrifice. Again, Stiles didn't know  _ how  _ he knew that it had been accepted or that it had been a sacrifice in the first place but it didn't make it less true. Stiles just  _ knew _ Gerard’s death had been accepted. 

 

What's more disturbing was that Stiles started feeling as if Stiles had just started. Gerard had only been Stiles’  _ first  _ offering of sacrifices to the Nemeton. 

 

Derek Hale had kick started the thirst the Nemeton had for sacrificial blood. Jennifer Blake AKA Julia Baccari had continued along the same vein Alan Deaton had continued the ritual sacrifices with three dumb teenagers who had been all too trusting. Somehow the sacrifices counted despite all three teens living. Suddenly Deaton had the power of a True Alpha at his beck and call. 

 

Stiles didn’t have to wonder what the old druid received in return for that sacrifice. It was clear that Deaton had made Scott a ‘True Alpha’.

 

The more Stiles thought about it the more Stiles thought he had found his next target. Deaton wanted Scott as a True Alpha so he could control the territory. Alan Deaton was evil and had allowed the Hales to be murdered. 

 

Stiles couldn’t allow the man to live. That decided Stiles relaxed onto his bed and slept. The next day Stiles was going to plan another murder. 

 

⧞⧞⧞⧞⧞

  
  
  


Almost a month later Stiles was making his way through the sea of heathens known as teenagers to get to his locker. He had AP chemistry with the newest teacher and was going to be late if he didn’t book it. 

 

“Stiles,” someone yelled right before he got to his locker. Stiles ignored the voice because he was late and because no one at the high school ever spoke to him. Except for Lydia. Lydia still spoke to Stiles and that voice was definitely masculine. So. Not Lydia. It didn’t matter. Time to get to chemistry. 

 

“Stiles, Bro!” said a boy with a crooked jaw and floppy hair that made him look exactly like a concerned cocker spaniel. It took Stiles a long minute to realize his former best friend was actually talking to him. 

 

Huh. A miracle of miracles. Stiles’s face was blank as Scott lifted his head and sniffed Stiles. 

 

Stiles backed up from him because Scott was way into his personal space. Rude and even ruder if you count the fact that Scott had just sniffed him.

 

“Yeah, ‘Bro’,” Stiles asked not needing to emphasize the air quotes around the ‘bro’ part of that sentence. Scott ignored him as he crowded into Stiles personal space yet again. “Dude! Seriously? Step back, son and stop with the sniffing, ‘Bro’. Obvious, much?” Stiles said once he’d pushed Scott away from him. Scott being a werewolf had nothing on Stiles’ Oni empowered Spark.

 

The look of surprise on Scott’s face was glorious but short lived because Scott barreled past his discrepancies to ask for help. 

 

“Dude. Sorry. Deaton is missing. You gotta help me find him.” Stiles was a little bit thrown by this request because Scott being in his personal space should equal Scott making eye contact with Stiles. That wasn’t the case. Stiles listened as Scott told him about his was missing boss slash “almost like a dad”. Stiles let him do it as he got everything he needed to get to class.

 

“Yeah. OK. I’ll look into it,” Stiles said when Scott ran out of steam. Stiles wasn’t lying. He really would look into the missing vet. He’d start with Morell. The sister would probably know where the man took off to. Scott looked relieved and sheepish but still would not make eye contact. 

  
  
  


⧞⧞⧞⧞⧞

  
  


When Stiles got possessed by the Nogitsune Stiles knew almost immediately that he was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. There was no way Lydia Martin was lying in his bed making him laugh. Talking about doors being jars. 

 

No fucking way. 

 

Lydia Martin does not make Stiles Silinski laugh. THAT was the real reason Stiles finally gave up his ten-year plan to win Lydia’s heart. It had only taken his best friend to get bitten and turned into a werewolf for Stiles to realize Lydia Martin was not meant to be his. 

 

Stiles had not always good at lying. He actually sucked at it. He’d had to lie to his dad about how his mom died. He'd lied successfully granted it was by omission but it was still successful. 

 

Stiles knew the other lies he told were terrible. He could see it on his dad’s disappointed face.

 

Stiles couldn’t tell his dad that his mom had asked Stiles for help and that she wanted to die. He couldn’t tell the Sheriff of Beacon Hills that werewolves existed either. Those were not his secrets to reveal.

 

He realized too late that what his father didn’t know COULD kill him. It nearly did and Stiles sacrificed himself so he could find his dad. That mistake had opened his mind to the Nogitsune.

 

Stiles started to lose time. He was sure something was wrong. He was so sure that he told Scott something was wrong. Scott didn't believe him and told him to get some rest. 

 

Stiles was a master of lying to himself. But he couldn’t lie to himself about Lydia Martin. Not only had she made him laugh but she’d let him do all kinds of kinky dirty things to her. The real Lydia Martin would have pegged Stiles and Stiles would have liked it. The real Lydia Martin would have dominated Stiles. THIS fake Lydia Martin was a construct of his mind.

 

At that realization, Stiles had heard Lydia say: “When is a door not a door?” 

 

To which Stiles had answered with a straight deadpan face: “When it's a jar.” Stiles had laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.The illusion had disappeared. This action had convinced the Chaos Demon to parlay. 

 

Stiles had found himself playing “Go”. If Stiles won then the Oni would not kill Stiles’ Pack. If the Oni won then Stiles would let the Oni do as it wished without further interference. They sat on the Nemeton stump and Stiles played the game of his life. 

 

This didn’t prevent the Nogitsune from using Stiles’ body. The Nogitsune went after the remaining descendants of Corporal Rhys’ regiment. Some of the men that had served while based at the Eichen House internment camp had settled in Beacon Hills. 

 

Stiles let the Nogitsune continue to reign death and destruction. All the while Stiles got to watch everything from behind the Void that was the Chaos Demon. 

 

The Chaos Demon didn’t sleep. The Nogitsune stalked it’s summoner Noshiko Yukimura. The old kitsune was a sneaky manipulator. Noshiko was a tiger mom and Kira was often the one who was being manipulated.

 

Stiles watched as the old Kitsune made plans to get control of the True Alpha Scott McCall. The woman was truly devious. She made Kira think she wanted to be with Scott. Noshiko tried to force a wedge between Kira and McCall the more her stubborn daughter would go against her mother. 

 

Despite the Allison and Scott epic love story, Kira fell right into her mom’s plans. Devious and manipulative thy name is Noshiko Yukimura.

 

As the Pack worked to get the Oni out of Stiles Noshiko sent her tails after Stiles. One of them took out Allison Argent. There was no need for the tails to even aim their knives at anyone who was NOT possessed by the Nogitsune. 

 

Nothing could stop Stiles from ripping the Oni out of him. With help from the pack, they finally found a way to help but it was too late. Allison was gone. 

 

Stiles had seen too much. He had let too much occur using his hands. 

 

The worst part was when the Nogitsune had copied Stiles right down to the last mole on his unblemished face. Stiles was determined to destroy the demon.

 

Deaton got in the way and had been the prison guard for the Oni. Stiles was the current owner and wasn’t sure the Oni would live much longer but Stiles wasn’t so sure the Oni needed to be destroyed. Decisions. Decisions.

⧞⧞⧞⧞⧞

  
  


Stiles was disappointed and relieved that not one of the fail wolves smelled death on him.

 

Stiles thought at least ONE of them would be able to at the very smell it on Stiles. Even with the latest old Kitsune’s death, Stiles would think the smell would be obvious. It would thump in the nose of the wolves like the heart in the ‘Tell Tale Heart’. 

 

Stiles was so wrong.

 

They not only didn't know they didn't even mention the latest missing elder. After Stiles reached a dead end with Morell Stiles had gone to his dad and asked the Sheriff to look into the missing Vet. This was something Scott should have done or even Morell but neither one of them did any such thing.

 

Missing persons was a group of detectives that were very good at their jobs. If they couldn’t find Deaton then no one could. 

 

There hadn't been a monster-of-the-week since Stiles had killed Deaton. It seemed word got around about the McCall Pack defeating a thousand-year-old demon, a baby hunter, a powerful Druid and a nine hundred-year-old Kitsune and no one wanted to mess with the Beacon Hills Pack.

 

Stiles still waited for the other shoe to drop. He was still hyper vigilant. He still pestered his dad about every crime committed in Beacon County. His dad never stopped him from trying to help.

 

Stiles supposed his dad was happier with Stiles safe next to his dad and a bunch of Beacon Hill’s finest rather than a pack of wolves.

 

Well, Stiles might be wrong about that but at least his dad  _ seemed  _ to appreciate the help. They made a pretty good team. What with Stiles and his dad being really good at detective work they were able to solve crimes faster when they worked together than when they worked alone. 

 

It felt really good to be able to help his dad. They were both protecting Beacon Hills in their own way:

⧞⧞⧞⧞⧞

  
  


Stiles still studied with Lydia but those meetings were always initiated by Lydia.

 

Stiles knew Scott hated him for killing Allison. Lydia should hate him for that too but the one time he’d asked her about it Lydia made it clear that she didn't. 

 

Stiles wanted to tell Lydia about Allison. About how Noshiko Yukimura had orchestrated Allison’s death. Noshiko ensured one of her ‘tails’ would strike Allison while the tails were going after Stiles. Noshiko called it collateral damage. They hadn’t seen the gleam in the old Kitsune’s eyes as her ‘tail’ had dispatched her daughter’s love rival. There was no reason for them to strike Allison down unless it was for Kira to get with Scott.

 

The demon missed nothing and so, of course, Stiles missed nothing. It especially didn’t miss every time Noshiko made an appearance. The old Kitsune made herself known. She couldn’t help herself.

 

Noshiko had unleashed evil upon the world and then watched as it had destroyed her friends and family. When Noshiko realized what she’d done in her fugue state of grief she tried to stop the Nogitsune but the Oni didn’t stop.

 

The Nogitsune had enjoyed its freedom and new found purpose. If revenge was a dish best served cold then the Nogitsune had waited until it was ice cold. 

 

And Stiles watched. He watched Noshiko watch Allison. Stiles watched as the old Kitsune parlayed with Chris Argent. Stiles watched as Noshiko planned, manipulated and deceived her way to have access to a ‘True Alpha’. Stiles watched as Kira changed to a person who fell in love with Scott McCall.

 

Stiles watched as Noshiko preyed on Allison Argent and finally dispatched her tail to end Allison’s life. Stiles watched helplessly as his best friend’s girl was slain right in front of both of them.  

 

Stiles watched as Scott left his dead girlfriend to her dad, Christopher Argent, and Isaac Lahey. They took Allison to an Alpha. An Alpha that respected Chris and considered Chris and Allison as Pack. An Alpha called Deucalion the Demon Wolf 

 

Stiles wanted to tell Lydia that Allison was alive and a werewolf living with her Alpha Deucalion and Isaac on the Argent estate in France. Maybe he would have if Allison wanted Lydia to know.

Allison would show up if and when Allison was ready. It was not Stiles' place to tell Lydia anything. Least of all that Allison Argent was alive and well despite Noshiko Yukimura attempt on Allison’s life.

 

Stiles settled himself next to Lydia and focused on the homework in front of him. He also concentrated on the territory. He stretched his mind and felt the territory answer him as it felt his protection. The mix of Celtic, Latin and Japanese Runes he used to protect Beacon Hills answered his mental finger sweep. 

 

The Nemeton sand its contentment and Stiles answered it back. He wasn’t sure if the Nemeton would need another sacrifice but he was sure the land was stable at least until the next big bad show. Because Stiles was sure it would. The Nemeton was dormant but with the death of the Hales, it had been appeased for six years until a rogue Alpha awoke and started sacrificing once again. 

 

Yeah. Stiles was pretty sure the Nemeton was an evil stump. Its Beacon was a call that paved Stiles way right to Hell. As long as his family was safe, Stiles didn’t care. He’d continue on his path until he reached the end. These were just fundamental concepts. 

 


End file.
